This description relates to operation of security systems in particular intrusion systems.
It is common for businesses and homeowners to have a security system for detecting alarm conditions at their premises and signaling the conditions to a monitoring station or to authorized users of the security system. Security systems often include an intrusion detection panel that is electrically or wirelessly connected to a variety of sensors. Those sensors typically include motion detectors, cameras, and proximity sensors (used to determine whether a door or window has been opened). Typically, such systems receive a very simple signal (electrically open or closed) from one or more of these sensors to indicate that a particular condition being monitored has changed or become unsecure.
For example, typical intrusion systems can be set up to monitor entry doors in a building. When the door is secured, the proximity sensor senses a magnetic contact and creates an electrically closed circuit. When the door is opened, the proximity sensor opens the circuit, and sends a signal to the panel indicating that an alarm condition has occurred (e.g., an opened entry door).